Problem: Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({\cos(\frac{1}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{6}\pi)}) ^ {18} $
Answer: Let's express our complex number in Euler form first. $ {\cos(\frac{1}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{6}\pi)} = { e^{\pi i / 6}} $ Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{\pi i / 6}}) ^ {18} = e ^ {18 \cdot (\pi i / 6)} $ The angle of the result is $18 \cdot \frac{1}{6}\pi$ , which is $3\pi$ Our result is $ e^{\pi i}$. Converting this back from Euler form, we get $\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi)$.